


Bill’s World

by thenewdarling



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, i just think they’re neat, its fine in there, you can relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewdarling/pseuds/thenewdarling
Summary: Porygon goes for a walk.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bill’s World

**Author's Note:**

> I had a moment of nostalgia for those cute little kiddy Pokémon short movies they used to do
> 
> Also, I wanted to describe what happens in the PC.

_Are Pokémon awake inside the PC?_

Well, maybe one.

All is quiet in Box 12. Four Pidgeys, a Beedrill and a Bulbasaur. Converted into light by the magic of Poké Balls, stored fibre-optically within their mirrored little homes, and stored as data within the network.

Happy. Healthy. Unaware of the passage of time.

Bits flip, and another joins them. Ultra Ball. Level 24. Normal-type. Genderless. 0.8 m, 36.5 kg. Modest nature. Nickname: Patches. Characteristic: _Somewhat of a clown._

But something is different about this one from the others in the box.

It's moving around in the Poké Ball. It seems to have the ability to travel within cyberspace.

A click, as the virtual Poké Ball opens. The light escapes, forming...

Porygon!

All sharp edges and curious eyes. It pokes at its Poké Ball with its nose, and looks around its new home. It's plush, and comfortable. It waddles along, looking at its neighbours.

They're all napping. It beeps happily, flying around in circles.

The box is nice, it has a forest theme. Patches has never been in a real forest. He approaches the door, and has a peek out.

There are other boxes, also full of Poké Balls. He steps onto the conveyor belt, and goes for a stroll.

The conveyor belt goes on and on. It's not just Trainer's Pokémon in here, though Trainer can only see her own.

Patches stops at a virtual river, and has a virtual sip. Virtually delicious! It beeps, excited. It's never been able to wander around like this before.

It comes to a virtual shop, full of Potions and empty Poké Balls. It wonders why this is here, but doesn't want to take anything that doesn't belong to it.

It comes to a virtual cinema, and watches an old cartoon on the screen. There are other Porygons in there, sitting eating popcorn and laughing when the cartoon character falls over.

Eventually, it gets a beep. Trainer's logged in! Better get back.

It steps on the conveyor belt, and returns back to its own box. It pops its Poké Ball with its nose, and disappears back inside.

Its ears pop as Trainer withdraws it into her party, and throws the Poké Ball into the air.

It beeps happily, swimming around her. The little glitches in its code make it do funny things, which Trainer seems to like.

It hopes it can catch the rest of the cartoon later, it thinks, as it introduces itself to the rest of Trainer's party. It's going to work hard to be the best Porygon it can be.


End file.
